nightmare trap
by Double Oh Behave
Summary: a short fic on how i feel about mousetraps. read and review. rated for character death. flames will be bottled and sold.


"Are you sure this will work, Yami?" Yami smiled down at his lighter half, ruffling his hair reassuringly.  
  
"Of course it will." Yami stiood up from where he had been crouched, setting the trap. He pulled yugi up with him, smiling at him. "If there is indeed a mouse, the trap will get it." Yugi looked down at the trap, then at the small gap under the drawers.   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes, aibou, i'm sure. Now come to bed, you've school tomorrow." Sighing slightly, Yugi allowed himself to be drawn into the bed, curling up under the blankets and falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
It was dark. Confused, Yugi stepped forward, moving towards the light that shone in the distance. stepping into the brightness, he blinked for a few moments until he could see clearly through the sudden glare. Then he gasped as he took in his surroundings. A gigantic table, set with four huge chairs rose above him to his left, while the biggest broom he had ever seen towered over him from the right. stunned by the giant furniture, Yugi slowly walked forward, gazing in awe as he saw pans, plates, an oven and just about every other kitchen appliance he could think of, all at ridiculous sizes. His confusion was interuppted by a sudden peircing shreik. Seconds later, Yugi saw a huge shadow descending upon him. He stumbled backwards, feeling air whoosh by him as the broom slammed down in front of him. he could see a giant pair of feet, but he had no time to think about it as the broom came swishing down again. Acting on instinct, Yugi ran, heading for the small, dark space beneath the cooker. He scrambled into the protective darkness, crawling as deep as he could before curling into a tiny ball. He could hear a gaggle of angry voices, and there was still someone screaming somewhere. Covering his ears, Yugi closed his eyes, trying to block everything out.   
  
Yugi hesitantly poked his head out, cautiously glancing about the giant kitchen. From his watch, he realised he had been hiding for around17 hours. He was desperately hungry, and as it was now midnight, decided it must be safe to come out. creeping forward through the darkened kitchen, Yugi gasped as a delicious smell hit his nose. casting about wildly, his eyes fell upon a huge bowl of noodles, raised up on a little platform. checking round and seeing no danger, Yugi sprinted over to the bowl, gazing up at the food. He looked at the little stand it was on, decided it would be easy enough to climb, and began his ascent, hoisting himself up onto the platform. A shwishing sound cut the air, and before Yugi could even lift his head, a searing pain filled his body, and he cried out in agony as a metal bar slammed into the small of his back, snapping his spine like a matchstick. Tears filled Yugi's eyes as he feebly reached round to feel the bar. A small spike had been added to the metal for extra cruelty, and The tiny boy sobbed harder as he felt it digging into him, pinning him down securely. As Yugi's vision dimmed and everything became hazy, his last though was to wonder what he had ever done to deserve such a horrendous fate.  
  
Yugi jerked awake, sweat-soaked and shivering. His cheeks were wet and he realised he'd been crying in his sleep. Suddenly remembering, he flicked the bedside lamp on, moving to see the trap. A tiny mouse was crouched near it, staring intently up at the cheese. It sniffed at the air, it's nose twitching. Then it scampered forward a little way, moving closer to the trap. Not even thnking, Yugi dived off the bed, catching the mouse in his hands.  
  
(A.N. Yes, I know that in reality this is damn near impossible, but so what! it's only fiction!.)  
  
Yugi stood, breathing heavily feeling the bundle of fur squirming in his hands. He stamped on the floor hard, springing the trap and jerking yami awake. Then he bent down, pulling the cheese off the trap and dropping it into his hands. The mouse immediately fell upon the food, and Yugi turned, walking out the door. Bemused, Yami followed, watching in stunned silence as Yugi went outside, running to the little field behind the house. (They're on a holiday in the country.) Yugi crouched in the grass, looking down at the mouse. It had finished the cheese and was gazing up at him, it's pink nose quivering slightly. Yugi lowered his hands, releasing the mouse and watching as it scampered off into the fields. Without a word, he went back to the house, smashing the mousetrap to bits with a rock, before going back to bed. As Yami climbed into bed next to him, bemused, he heard the smaller boy's whispered "not right". Smiling slightly, he clicked the light off, hugging his aibou close and sleeping.  
  
FIN  
  
A few final notes here. I do NOT condone the use of mousetraps. I don't like them, and I think they're cruel and barbaric. I used one for the first time a couple of months ago, and to be honest, i didn't think it would work, but it did. Seeing that poor mouse just made me feel like a murderer, so i had to do this to soothe myself. I really don't like these kind of traps. Please, never use them. If you have to get rid of a mouse, please just use one of those boxes with the poisen in, at least. they may be cruel too, but i should imagine it's more humane than having your skull chrushed by a peice of metal. Thank you for your time. 


End file.
